Lustful Scent
by anchoviesx7
Summary: What happens when Touma is given a perfume that makes every female that touched him lust after him? What must he do to get it stop, when normal ways won't help? Read it to fine out!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic for the ToAru series, I got the idea of women lusting after our harem hero, from the fanfic for Bleach "Run Ichigo Run".**

**I might update his a week from now if I get people reading it.**

* * *

Prologue

In an isolated city near Tokyo, Japan, there were developments to enhance human beings in the name of science, these humans were called Espers. The place, Academy City  
A man in a windowless building, was upside down, for if he was let out he could possibly die. The man was Aleister Crowley, the very one who was said to be dead in 1947 in East Sussex, England. In reality, he faked his death, and decided to dedicate his life to science, after living a life of magic.

"Tsuchimikado", he said, "Tell me this new development you are talking about,"

The blonde teenager in sunglasses called Tsuchimikado Motoharu, replied "This new perfume would make any girl who knows Kami-yan, lust after him."

"And how would this distract Kamijou Touma? He already has girls after him, and he doesn't budge" Crowley questions Tsuchimikado.

"While it is true for the ladies to have a spot for him, at the same time with this perfume, they'd be more aggressive in going after him, unlike they usually are", the sunglasses- wearing teenager replies. "_And also payback for all those women liking you, sorry Kami-yan" _He thought in his head.

"Excellent, this would then let us get many people distract him, but how would you give it to him?"

"It is after all, a _gift_, won't suspect a thing," the blonde teen replies. "Well, I would go and send it to him tomorrow," He then turns to the red-headed girl with a pink top that only reached under her chest, with a blue coat worn like a cape, and a blue skirt. "Hey Musujime, teleport me out"

The girl named Musujime Awaki points at him, and he teleported out of the building.

* * *

**Well how was the chapter? Hope it gets seen :))**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have like a shit ton of grammar errors, sorry I couldn't get anyone to proofread this.  
****Without further ado. Enjoy! :))**

* * *

**Lustful Scent**

**Chapter 1**

"Kamijou-chan! Kamijou-chan! Please tell me the answer to Question 5 on page 47!" A pink haired short lady said to a sleeping spiky haired boy sleeping on the side of the class where his desk was. Just like a normal male anime hero.

"Such misfortune, the answer is obviously 25" Kamijou Touma, the sleeping student replied.  
The teacher in tears then yelled, "So let me get this straight, the age Emperor Showa died was 25? Kamijou-chan, you never pay attention in class, do you honestly find my classes boring?"Tsukuyomi Komoe then started bawling her eyes out.

"Kami-yan making the sensei cry!" a blue haired guy with piercings shouts out. The entire class looks at our protagonist with glares.

"Sorry sensei, it's just that this girl keeps me all night with her yelling, that I can never ever sleep"

"Kami-yan having girl keeping him up? How is that such misfortune nya~" A blonde sunglasses guy commonly known as Tsuchimikado Motoharu points out.

A big breasted girl then walks up to Touma, and punches his head, "You always slow this class down with your everyday sleeping, and making Komoe-sensei cry, STAY AWAKE" she then says.

"Fukiyose-chan, I appreciate your help, but detention will solve this problem for Kamijou-chan," the short pink haired woman then turns her head towards the spiky sleepy head, "Detention after class"

"Such misfortune" the catchphrase was announced.

* * *

After detention

Touma finally is about to leave when all of a sudden a big breasted teacher in a green tracksuit comes.

"Kamijou Touma, a package arrived in the staff room under your name on it, it looks like a girl has a hots for you," she winks.

"_Index keeps me up all night to prepare a midnight snack, I was asleep in class, Komoe is mad at me, and on top of that I got this perfume from an unknown chick, Kami, please grant my wish for an Onee-sama" _Touma bitches in his head after he opens his package revealing a perfume.

"Warning, scent takes a week to go away, not advised for people allergic to strawberries, women, and sex, what a dumb label" Touma read the package. "Hey sensei, you won't mind if I try it on?" Yomikawa left the room.

Touma then puts the perfume on, and at the same time a good looking sempai passes by the room.  
She inhales it and she star stripping towards him, "Kumokawa-sempai, what are you doing? It's 5 degrees out," Touma questions Kumokawa Seria.  
"Oh Kamijou-kun, I always wanted to do this, ara ara looks like your right arm is useless today, my mouth will solve the problem" Kumokawa says while looking at Touma's bulging crotch.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH MIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSFFFFFFFOOOOOOORTUNE" Touma says while jumping out of the window away from the Beauty-Sempai

* * *

"What was that for? An onee-sama who barely talks to me all of a sudden starts flirting with me? No shit there's gonna be something wrong", the spiky haired teen said aloud while rubbing his arse in pain due to jumping off a _freaking_ window.

A short haired girl with a passion for a children's brand called Gekota kicked a vending machine nearby, she heard a scent of a perfume and started running towards our unfortunate protagonist from behind.  
"IDIOT!" Misaka Mikoto says while glomping him. "Oh, I longed for this day, I love you Touma, now let's have sex!"

"I'm not interested in bug-zappers like you, please leave mee aloooooooone" Touma was trying to say when he got pulled by a lady on a motorcycle, "Hey thanks for saving me, I don't have a thing for women with flat chests,"

"Oh, I can tell that," the lady says in a flirtatious tune, while stopping in front of a motel.

"Well, thanks for the- hey what are you doing?" Touma gets pulled by the motorcyclist, but he pushes her back, "such misfortune".

"Hey, if it's not a kiss, then how about some boob fondling, or you can take a peek below" She winks to Touma

"But seriously, I gotta go my roommate needs her food, and she'll bite my head."

A long haired Japanese lady with a white t-shirt tied under her breasts revealing her navel, and a blue denim jacket over. Half jeans, one covering the leg and the other revealing it, comes to Touma's aid.  
"Thankyou Kanzaki-san," the hero says while smiling, "I have no idea what would've happen if you didn't come.

"No, THANK-you, Touma, - hey if you want, I could be an Ero Fallen Angel Maid for you again, " Kanzaki Kaori says while licking her lips, and then taking in for a smoo-

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" A flat chested girl with a frog costume with a cape appearing, "He is a damsel, away you stripper-samurai, for I am Geko-gal, the croaking savior.

"Oh great biri-biri, we needed you," an unfortunate Kamijou Touma says.

"Beloved, wait here, I will deal with this stupid Sentai," Kanzaki quotes, while unsheathing her blade.

"It's hot here isn't it? Why not COOL OFF," Kaori says with her _Seven Flashes_ being released.

"Chidori" Misaka Mikoto AKA Geko-gal, yells, copying from a Certain known ninja Manga, towards Kanzaki, but instead gets hit and her clothes strip.

"This is not some _shounen man-_," Touma gets interrupted before yelling about a not-so-obvious reference

"Don't look at me Touma-chan, I'm hideous," Misaka starts crying, admitting defeat.

"Ah finally Kamijou, we could finally have some- "the Saint looks, and notices that our protagonist isn't in the area anymore. She then notices a bunch of nuns picking him up.

"Those rotten-"

* * *

Between the Lines 1

2 days earlier

London, England  
37th largest city in the world by area.  
In the Anglican Church, the sect known as Necessary Evil.  
A middle aged lady who looks way younger, with the name of Laura Stewart.

"I'm sure you know why I gathered you ladies here today," She says, with an umbrella over her head.

"No idea, Archbishop" A purplish-black haired girl named Itsuwa said.

The Archbishop then says, "I'm here to say that a runaway magician landed in Academy City, and she is powerful, but unfortunately hates men, so it will be hard to send a few male soldiers. That's where you ladies come in, she is smitten by women, so you guys will then have the chance to capture her. Itsuwa, here of the Amakusa Catholic Church, is here because of her skills of blending here, and I'm sure why I sending you Catholic nuns," she points to the Agnese forces, comprising mainly of Agnese, Angelene, and Lucia as core members. "Also I hear you're all acquainted with Kamijou Touma," almost all the girls in the room blushed, "he shouldn't be involved with this incident whatsoever, so avoid him at all costs."  
Laura Stewart explained to the female Necessarius members.

"But, I have one thing to ask" A female Japanese lady, who would possibly be called a modest woman, had her shirt not be tied above her navel, and her jeans not be slashed half and half, revealing one and covering one leg, "Why do I have to bring this?" Kanzaki holds up an Ero-Fallen Angel Maid outfit.

"That will be used to seduce Kami- I mean the powerful magician, yeah the powerful magician, see even Itsuwa has one," she points to the shy girl, "dismissed"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for using the "In Between the Lines" passage they use in the novels. Now that we know why Necessarius is here. Who should lust after Touma next, write in the reviews, oh and don't worry there'll be some more Kanzaki action.**

**Peace off!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here it is ladies and gentleman, Lustful Scent Chapter 2 is out!  
I forgot to ask you guys last week, but guess from the three who the motorcycle lady is-  
A)Itsuwa  
B)Yomikawa  
C)An OC**

**Write in your reviews (which I actually read btw)  
And I apologize in advance for my bad grammar and out of character scenes between males.**

**So without further ado, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Lustful Scent**

**Chapter 2**

While Misaka Mikoto and Kanzaki Kaori were fighting in the middle of the infamous alleyway near a motel, that was coincidently the same alleyway where the number 1 Esper known as Accelerator killed the first on-screen clone in the anime, our hero Kamijou Touma got dragged by a bunch of battle nuns.

"Wait, why are you guys here, I thought that you guys had to do some work in England for Necessarius?"  
Touma asked, "And how did you find me and rescue me at the nick of time- hey what are you doing, give me back my shirt!"

"Well,-" Agnese began her story

_2 hours earlier_

"_We are finally in Academy City, stupid airports, making us stop because we carried like over 200 weapons, I mean what kind of place stops us? Have we not have the right to carry weapons?" Sister Agnese bitches towards her two fellow nuns Angelene, and Lucia. They were with none other than Kanzaki Kaori, Itsuwa (insert last name here), Orsola, and Sherry Cromwell._

"_Well, they told us that it'll be dangerous to carry those, but how the hell did Kanzaki and the Amakusa girl just go through without questions asked?" Lucia wonders._

"_May be they were dressed hot, look at their chests, the security must've been sweating" Sister Angelene, the shortest of the nuns says._

"_We are finally at the hotel, say what do you guys wanna do?" Sister Lucia asks_

"_Since the Amakusa girls ditched us, talking about maids or some-what, Orsola got lost and she'll probably wound up at some random place making us get her, Sherry was called back, and now it's just us three- hey do you smell that? Agnese asks, after sniffing the strong-ass smell._

"_It smells too sweet," Angelene drools._

"_Angelene, do you forget the path of God? You must not get distracted so easi—my my that smells good," and then Lucia just dashes off._

"_Hey Sister Lucia don't just run around, we barely know the area, and we might have to meet back with the res- I need that smell, I really need it!" Agnese then falls for the same trick._

"_Hey guys, don't leave me here, I'm coming too!" Angelene cries, and dashes with them._

_They see Kanzaki and Geko-gal fighting, and they see a blushing Touma sitting down-_

"_Hey, on the count of three, one, two-" Agnese whispers to her fellow nuns, "THREE!"_

"_aah" Kamijou screams._

"_What are you doing? Hey let me go!" Touma continues screaming._

"_We have the sudden desire to be with you, oh God forgive us in heaven," The blonde nun from the Agnese forces says._

_Back to present_

"So, basically you're saying is because of this smell, you wanna come near me?" Touma says, while he is finally dropped down after reaching the underground mall.

"Oh Touma make babies with us!" Agnese says, and jumps on Kamijou!

"Don't touch my future husband," A foreign yet familiar voice calls out,

Da da da, a lady with a leather suit and a motorcycle helmet comes, "He will be mine, I haven't even kissed him, let alone hug. You nuns will have to deal with me!" the biker babe then takes out a spear, and starts attacking.

Kamijou sees in amazement that he gets rescued by the biker, even though she lusts after him as much, might as well take the leave right?

* * *

At a restaurant called Joseph's Coffee, four teens and one little girl are busy having lunch.

"I'm super telling you, _Alone with Her'_ is worthwhile, super Hamazura, you will super come because Mugino, Takitsubo, and Fremea don't wanna go." A B movie addict named Kinuhata Saiai complains to one of our other protagonists, Hamazura Shiage.

"I'm gonna hang out with some of my Skill-out guys, go by yourself, like B-movies are like half hour long right?" An annoyed Hamazura tells Kinuhata.

"Hey both of you shut up, I'm trying to drink my tea, but I cannot because of you bother yelling too loud, I already have the problem of my eye falling out." Mugino Shizuri

On another table at the same café.

"Hey Uiharu, apparently according to the urban legend site, there's a bunch of weird battles going on with women fighting over the same man, talk about smut." A long black haired girl known as Saten Ruiko tells her short black haired friend Uiharu Kazari, a judgement officer.

"Yeah, even Judgment is talking about how dumb this is, disturbing the peace with this, even Anti-Skill is not bothering, because no innocent casualties nor property damages. I'm just assuming that this problem will be done by another hour or two."Uiharu says while consuming her ice cream.

"Hey, wanna check out? I wanna see the mysterious stranger,"

"Nah, Saten, sorry Judgment is calling me now, so see you tomorrow." The flower head banded short black haired girl replied after finishing her ice cream.

"Hello Saten-san" a spiky black haired guy, who just escaped a bunch of nuns, called out to the middle schooler.

"Oh, Kamijou-san, what seems you to come here today?" Saten replies.

"I just wanted to escape a mob of horny women- hey what are you doing? Aah!" Touma screams as Saten jumps on him trying to kiss him.

"Oh Gomenai Kamijou-_chan_, you just smell too lustful, say wanna go back to your dorm, and do it?"

"NOT HER TOO, SUCH MISFORTUNE!" Touma screams and jumps out but accidently bumping into a fanservice-y level 5 commonly known as Mugino Shizuri. "Sorry,"

"Oh don't be stranger, say Hamazura over there is too much of a pussy, and occupied with other things, as forgiveness wanna have sex with me? Or else I might hunt those other women, hahahaha" Mugino replies in a failed joke way.

"Back off, he's mine!" Fremea shouted, and lunges at Touma.

"He's mine," Saten pulls from behind.

"HE'S MINE!" a new voice shouted from the corn- oh just Shirai Kuroko, the lesbian who lusted after her Onee-sama aka Misaka, just got converted.

"Onii-sama, is mine, I tell you, we all know he loves those ojou-samas,"

"And that's why he should love me, for I have the body for it," Shizuri replies while posing.

Touma then takes this chance to leave.

"_I just don't get it, I pretend to oblivious to half of these people's affections towards me so I could be chaste until I wanna get married. Why are they attacking now? Is it because of this perfume? Wait what is written here, "Not for public use" under Academy City's labs. Whoever gave me this was a researcher, targeting me for a prank, or she wanted me to have a harem, fucking misfortune." _Touma thought as he finally escaped from the horny teenage-adult girls.

While walking through a traffic light, seeing 'Seventh Mist' the only named clothing store in the series, Touma decides to get a disguise and just run away.

"Oi Kami-yan!" A blue haired guy with strange fetishes calls out.

"What Aogami, I need to run away from a bunch of women, I know I know , sounds unbelievable, but its happening." Our protagonist explains to Aogami Pierce.

"I believe you, and I'm here with all my other men behind me to say, THIS IS A MOB OF ENVY!" Aogami reveals his treachery.

"FUKO DA!" Touma runs screaming towards the mall.

"After him!" Pierce screams while pointing at Touma with pitchforks and knives.

* * *

Around the same time at the airport,

"Seriously, this backstabbing blade calls me here and promises to pick me up, and I don't see anyone, I swear one of these days, I'll Innocentius his ass," a grumpy 14 year-old smoking a cigarette with red hair says a lot of luggage.

"Oi Styl!" A voice calls from behind. The red headed smoker turns around and notices Fallere825 aka Tsuchimikado Motoharu grinning at him holding a crepe.

"Fuck you, like fuck you," the boy named Styl Magnus starts using his cards and calls, "Innocentius!"

"Maika was maaaaaaking me a Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepe!" Motoharu screams from his ass on fire from the flame monster's burn while running.

"I'll stop burning you when your ass when you tell me why did you make me come here all the way to this science city,"

"Index might be sexually hungry for Kami-yaaaaaaaaaaaan," the blonde sunglasses guy says while still screaming in agony.

"Wait, you mean you made me travel for more than 12 hours from London to Academy City, losing luggage all the way, a kid peeing on my only robes,, and not being allowed smoking on a PUBLIC plane, because some women were using it, JUST to tell me that Index is horny for Kamijou?" Styl asks in a seeming bad tone.

"Yees?" Tsuchimikado gives a half answer in fear, realizing that Styl might burn his ass even more.

"Let's roll!" Mr. Magnus puts sunglasses similar to Motoharu's on.

* * *

**So how was it? Write in your reviews!  
And the reason why Saten and Touma know each other, is because of the Railgun Manga where Saten gives Touma her lucky charm for some Dahesai race.**

**Misaka Mikoto's "super-hero" identity is derived from Gekota and Gal. Why "Gekogal"? Because I remember there was this Yu-Gi-OH! card that I knew called "Nekogal" which was a cat lady.**

**Review, once again I say.**


	4. InterChapter

**Hey guys, I might no update my fanfic this Thursday, because I'm gonna be busy (Holidays, anime watching, gaming)  
I read up on most of your reviews, and thanks for the reviews, and I'm amazed at even non-English speakers read my fics!  
This is an inter-chap, as in many shit happens and multi-protagonist chapters**

**Now off to the Chapter  
**

* * *

**Lustful Scent**

**Inter-Chapter**

Touma was betrayed by one of his so-called best friends, Aogami Pierce.  
While he is busy getting chased, we turn back to another side of the city, the Dark Side and we meet another protagonist, Accelerator.

"What the fuck is with this ruckus, I'm trying to fucking sleep, but I cannot because these fucking women outside are screaming," the number 1 level 5 screamed.

"It seems that women are lusting after a boy Misaka says as Misaka tries to explain to her savior," the 20001st clone aka Last Order, a loli version of the MISAKA Sisters, under the care of Accelerator, explains to him while narrating herself.

"Whatever it is, is driving me NUTS! I'll fucking punch a baby if this noise doesn't stop, looks like I'll have to do this the monster way," Accelerator flips a switch near his collar.

"Don't do anything stupid Misaka says while Misaka assures Misaka that Accelerator won't do anything"

"We'll see," our Monster says, and then releases some of his power and starts gliding to the ground via balcony.

* * *

"Hey, I wonder where Mugino went," Hamazura asked his girlfriend the stoic Takitsubo Rikou.

"I saw her chasing after a spiky haired guy, something about sex or somewhat," his girlfriend replies.

"Ooh, looks like you got super competition Hamazuuura," a girl who looks around 12 comments, Kinuhata Saiai.

"Hey, the spiky head got me to spend more time with Takitsubo," Shiage doesn't complain, and kisses his girl hard, making her blush.

"Well, whatever, better super hope the guy doesn't take Takitsubo away," Kinuhata snickers.

"Yeah, I doubt that,"

* * *

Near Tokiwadai,  
A blonde girl eating a big-ass banana split sundae with happiness.  
Shokuhou Misaki, the 5th Level 5

"Queen, I hear of ruckus happening all over Academy City, I hope you will need some protection, and also don't you think you're becoming fat?"

"There's a reason why people call me the _Mental Out_. I watch my diet you, you can be gone now," Misaki presses a button on her galactic remote that chased her follower out.

"Ara, looks like Kamijou is at it again," She smirks, "Better hope he doesn't get another girl, that harem prince,"

A motorcycle passes by that gives her a gust of wind, "Hey, watch it you!" Misaki screams out to the infamous motorcycle lady.

"Onii-sama's MINE!" Shirai Kuroko screams at the Meltdowner, who retaliated with a giant laser beam.

"No he ain't, he probably doesn't even want a flat chested bitch like you!" Mugino yells.

"Good thing I could disappear, or that would've actually hurt m-" Shirai gets knocked out cold by her friend Saten, call it an Et tu Brute.

"Kamijou's mine" Saten says to herself, and runs away from the scene going to chase after Touma.

* * *

A Certain High School  
Two friends up for cleaning duty.  
Fukiyose Seiri and Himegami Aisa.

"That Kamijou baka, he had to have detention, and then just ditching school, making us two clean." The big booby chick Seiri complains.

"Why am I here cleaning with you?" Himegami wonders.

"Hey Aisa did you say something?" Fukiyose asks.

"Nothing." Aisa replies.

* * *

Touma is running but is caught up to an alleyway.

"Looks like you got nowhere to go eh Kami-yan?" Aogami says in confidence. "You had to go for a harem route, and by harem route, I mean the WHOLE FEMALE POPULATION! Why did you get them all? I need a girlfriend, Tsuchimikado needs a girl, heck even that dork in the corner who spends his time playing hentai games needs a girl, but you had to take it all? Maids, bikers, ojou-samas!" Pierce breaks down.

"I don't know what happened, I was minding my own business, and next second I am being chased, if you seriously think this is all my fault, I would break that envious illusion of YOURS!" Touma is about to punch Aogami in the fact, but gets dodged.

"Looks like we have to fight like old times eh Kami-yan" Aogami opens his eyes, revealing killing intent.

"Yeah" Kamijou says , _"I used to fight him?"_

* * *

**I made Misaki and Touma former acquaintances because, in NT Vol 7, Misaki is implied to have known prior to his Amnesia, so I decidied that.**  
**And finally Accel makes an appearance, what does he do?**

**I ended on a cliffhanger, because it didn't have to do with the main story and this could be skipped.**  
**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I updated my Chapter a little later, because of the Inter-Chapter I wrote on Saturday last week.  
You finally get to find out who the motorcycle lady is.  
Also, the perfume also makes men hate Kamijou. **

**Without further ado, here comes Chapter 3  
**

* * *

**Lustful Scent Chapter 3**

"_Looks like we have to fight like old times eh Kami-yan"_

The words of a blue haired guy just before he landed a punch to his so-called best friend.

At an alleyway in Academy City.

Touma just ran from an angry mob from men, for they were jealous of the women chasing after our chaste hero. He ran into Aogami Pierce, and now they're fighting.

"I'm gonna break that smiling illusion of yours!" Touma lands a punch on Pierce, but even though he got punched, Aogami is still hisself in his expression.

"You were always high and mighty Kami-yan, you should've known that I could not get injured by that attack, I taught you it. Yes, don't you remember?"

_Flashback to two years ago,_

_Middle schooler Kamijou Touma was busy in a brawl against a bunch of thugs from Skillout. They were busy harassing a blonde girl with starry eyes and a black haired beauty, Kamijou decided to protect them, as he was a hero._

"_Is that enough punk?" A Skillout member yelled, "You're just a kid, wanting to pick a nerve against us men, hahahaha. Guys, kick this motherfucker's ass."_

"_Don't touch him," A guy with his eyes closed comes and helps Kamijou up, "you're a pathetic man, you know that? Cannot even stand up to these punks, I'll show you how it's done," Aogami then punches the leader's face and the leader made an ugly expression and flew to the other side of the road._

_Flash-forward to present._

"I then taught you how to defend yourself, I was the one who taught Tsuchimikado, Kami-yan." Aogami tells the protagonist while giving a kick similar to Devil Jin from Tekken, "You're a hundred years to early to win, just give up and give the women to us"

"I must never give up, I will fight, I am fighting for me! I always fight for innocent damsels, today's my turn to do something , even though I am the root for these riots! I will defeat you Aogami Pierce, because you're in MY WAY!" Touma then falcon punches Aogami Pierce, temporarily stunning him, giving Kamijou time to escape.

"_Finally, he lost, that was hard, but time to go ho-me?" Kamijou _turns around and sees a-  
BAM

* * *

Saten is busy running away from Mugino Shizuri the level 5 Meltdowner.

It was the sewers, and Saten just knocked out Kuroko.

"Heey flower beret, I'm loooooooking for you, let Shizuri-nee talk!" Mugino calls out in a mocked out tone.

"Aaagh help, I wanna have a misfortunate meat stick, but every bitch wants it too!" Ruiko cries out.

"Number 4, aagh it was your fucking fault? I needed a good fucking fight," a monster emerges.

"_Who is this guy? He's giving a bad vibe, my body's shakiiing"_ Saten thought, _"might as well run away, Prussia here could distract the laser slut"_

Mugino shoots out her green laser to a running Saten who she noticed. Saten fell unconscious.

"Number 1, codenamed Accelerator, a fight between level 5's, let the battle begin!" number 4 exclaims and her artificial eye pops out.

"You'll fucking regret pissing me OFFFF" Accel screams out, and the pipes start attacking the red headed Esper.

* * *

The biker chick that picked up Touma in the first chapter is now biking away looking for our Kamijou. She finally dealt with an angry herd of middle schoolers who wanted Kamijou for themselves.

"_*huff* *huff* My voice disguise is finally failing eh? The mask is about to break, and I'm losing mana, might as well admit to Touma that it's me"_ biker babe says.

"Oi Itsuwa!" a voice calls from behind!

"Dammit Saiji! I told you not to call me by my name, Kamijou would never notice me! And why are you in a suit with a cigarette?" the woman finally revealed to be Itsuwa, the shrinking violet of the Amakusa Style Remix Church.

"I'm in a disguise, did you get Kamijou to fall for you?" Tatemiya Saiji cosplaying asks.

"No, Priestess-sama had to come, she has everything looks, bust, why cannot she just give me him?"

"Wear thi-"

"Do not say ero maid!" Itsuwa starts taking out her spear to attack her superior!"

* * *

At the hospital that Touma always goes after getting his ass whooped in each arc.

"It seems every girl is after our savior, Misaka 10032 says with a murderous intent"

"You shouldn't let that affect you, our savior wouldn't want us to kill, Misaka 12409 says while also wanting to kill rivals"

"Even if Onee-sama wants him, we will still win, Misaka 12000 says while agreeing on murderous intent with her fellow Sisters"

"We will have our savior for ourselves, Misaka 10032 says while assembling her rifle."

"It's settled, time for some attacks to happen, Misaka 12409 says while also reloading her pistol."

* * *

"Who are you?" Kamijou asks just when he thought he got away from his enemies.

"Kurozuma, call me that" the red headed guy with a leather-clad jacket told him. "I saw you beating up that blue haired guy, might as well say I'm impressed, wanna spar?"

"You're on!" Kamijou says.

Touma starts the fight by landing his signature face punching punch towards the Big Spider member. Kurozuma dodges and does a backflip kick to Touma's groin. Touma gets up and tries to do his signature move, Wataru then bends down to and does a chin punch causing Kamiou to bleed his teeth out.

"Suff Mifforfune" the harem hero cries out with a lisp, and then is knocked out.

"You didn't even put up much of a fight, how can you protect your women if you cannot do that? You are a weak man. Fight harder, or else you won't even have someone to protect- What are you doing?" Wataru Kurozuma asks, when he notices that Touma grabbed his leg, causing him to fall.

"If you seriously think I'm a weak person just because I got my ass handed to you, I will have to break that Mighty Illusion of yours!" Kamijou screams at Kurozuma, punching him hard in the face.

"Fine, I do not have the strength to win in a physical fight. Sure I get knocked out a one- too many times. Fine, if I get made fun of every day. But what makes you a strong person, is standing up to these people, and trying and never giving up! I protect those who need protecting!" Touma then punches Kurozuma to the face.

Kurozuma, bleeding on his face, falls unconscious.

Touma, finally defeating Kurozuma, and having half of his body bleeding, collapses.

* * *

Mugino is using her Meltdowner ability, shooting out green laser beams. Accelerator is busy dodging them and using pipes to rain on her. One of them successfully hits Mugino causing her to lose focus.

"Number 4, looks like I finally get to win, see those pipes up there "Accel points up, "those will crush your dreams of being happy, any last words?"

"No" Mugino says, "I finally get to die huh? Number 5 is now number 4"

Accelerator points the pipes down while laughing like the monster he is, but then a beep happens.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

15 minutes are finally up.

The pipes fall down on top of Accelerator, and Mugino then regains her confidence.

"We'll meet again Accelerator" She says.

Saten, who just watched the entire battle feels relieved she didn't get hurt, until she just realized.

"I FORGOT TO ESCAPE!"

Saten then grabs her baseball bat, and runs out of the sewer, and finally reaches near Kamijou's dorm, because it was posted around the walls of Academy City. Here she meets Misaka Mikoto, who finally recovers from the fight against Kanzaki, fighting against a blonde busty esper.

"Shokuhou-san, you have everything, why do you honestly want him? He's a loser!" Mikoto asks her fellow Tokiwadai colleague Shokuhou Misaki the level 5.

"He is my Prince, and if he is a loser, why are YOU here?" she then asks Mikoto.

"I wanna suck him off!" Mikoto proudly screams.

"Me too!" "He's a sex bomb!" "My man doesn't even let us have sex!" A bunch of random girls in the 20s scream.

"Hey short hair, why is there a crowd near my and Touma's place?" Index, the female companion of Kamiou comes with a Calico cat.

"Shut up nun, you have no right to be here!" Mikoto yells.

* * *

Itsuwa finally beats up Tatemiya Saiji, and is walking through an abandoned alleyway, hoping a detour will help her.  
She then sees an unconscious Kamijou, and decides that measures will need to happen.  
She then leans close to our protagonist with her lips near his-

* * *

**I added Kurozuma from Railgun, because he is that badass, sorry if I made him sound like a dick, we just do not know much about his personality.**

**Did anyone guess that our biker was Itsuwa? And who did you think Tatemiya was cosplaying as?**

**Review and Next Chapter will come on its usual day, if not.**


	6. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2014!**

**Hey guys, I kinda noticed that my reviews are decreasing. Is my story's quality decreasing, or is it becoming me risque?  
Please post your reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Lustful Scent  
Chapter 4**

Itsuwa's lips were about to touch Touma's she's going to kiss his lips. She is about to reach them. She finally touches his lips. *Smack*

Her head gets hit on the back by her Priestess, Kanzaki Kaori.

"Priest..Priestess-sama..?" Itsuwa's pain on her head, and the fear seeing her mad at her makes her unable to speak.

"How dare you steal his kiss?" Kanzaki yells with rage.

"I told you, that I won't lose to you, he is mine." Itsuwa hugs Touma, putting his face at her well endowed breats.

Gunshots fired.

"Who goes there?" Kanzaki asks while drawing her sword.

No answer…

More gunshots fired, specifically towards Itsuwa.

"You," the voice points towards Itsuwa, "You have stolen our Savior's kiss, you will pay, Misaka says while reloading her weapon."

"Run" Kanzaki tells her subordinate. "I'll deal with you later, his safety comes first."

"Aye Aye" Itsuwa runs while carrying Touma like a princess.

* * *

Stiyl was running towards Kamijou with Tsuchimikado tailing behind.

"Where *huuf* did *huuf* you *huuf* get *huuf* your *huuf* glasses from?" the blonde hybrid asked, because Stiyl had the exact same pair of sun-specs.

"Don't you remember? Last week, in the mail I got a letter saying that to wear these every time loved ones are in trouble."

"I was drunk, and I meant to send that to someone else." Tsuchimikado recalling the time when he, Touma, and Aogami got drunk and decided to send that pair of sunglasses to Accelerator.

"We're finally here, you can stop whining," Stiyl then says in a grumpy way, "let's deal with Kamijou now."

They arrived at the alleyway, seeing Kanzaki fighting against bunch of SISTERS with guns.

"Oh fuck," Tsuchimikado says, "DUCK" he grabs Stiyl and forces him to crouch down.

"What's the big idea? We all know that Kanzaki could deal with these people, she's a saint after all."

"That's not why," a gunshot passes by Tsuchimikado's face almost hitting him, "That's why"

Kanzaki is busy dodging these bullets and reflecting them back towards to SISTERS one-by-one.

"Good thing Kamijou-san is safe, I can easily deal with you flat chested girls," She then finally draws her sword to do a dangerous OP attack move, "Seven Flashes" Seven wires, turned to a few thousand came, and defeated the SISTERS.

"I can finally tend to Kamijou, and hope that spear girl doesn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Judgment 117th Branch-

"Where is Shirai-san?" A middle schooler with flowers on her head, Uiharu Kazari asks her sempai.

"Apparently there have been reports of her running around saying "Onii-sama is mine!" Konori Mii, replies.

"And Saten-san isn't here either, it feels awfully quiet. I like it" Kazari says happily.

"**Anti-skill, calling all Judgment Officers to announce to Academy City under Quarantine, I repeat, Academy City under Quarantine." **A voice from the Speaker says aloud.

"I wonder why is this city needed blocking?" Uiharu asks.

"I dunno, but looks like we have to announce to our vicinity about this." Konori grabs a speaker.

"**Academy City UNDER QUARANTINE, I REPEAT, ACADEMY CITY UNDER QUARANTINE. PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR HOMES AND STAY THERE TILL FURTHER NOTICE"** Mii announces to the area she represents.

* * *

Itsuwa is carrying Touma all around Academy City to his dorm, so he could be safe.

"_I can finally take Kamijou's instrument for myself, sorry Priestess-sama" _she thought.

"Hey, where are you going?" A blonde busty esper asks.

"Me and my boyfr-"

"He's not your boyfriend, because he's _my _Prince, " Shokuhou Misaki says to Itsuwa.

"I met him first" the shy girl says,

"You don't know anything do you?" Misaki takes out her remote, next thing, a bunch of random Skill-out members came with pistols.

"Give him to our Queen" "He's her's" "Die bitch"

Itsuwa drops Touma, and takes out her Spear.

"Today's not a good day," she complains.

After defeating all the Skill-out members, she decides to get Touma back, when she notices him gone.

"That bitc-"

* * *

Touma finally woke up tied up to a chair. It is dark, and it feels comfortable.

"What am I wearing? Fuko DA!" Touma then screams in despair. _"I got kidnapped by some random Roman-Russian guys? Or is it Aogami wanting revenge for me attracting all these girls, SUCH MISFORTUNE"_

"Kamijou Touma" a cute but sadistic voice calls out to him, he sees the lights turned on and come out a busty blonde girl dressed up as some cheerleader who looks like she'll go and pop a bunch of zombies. "I see you've woken up, let his Ojou-sama take care of your needs," she sprouts over to kiss him.

"Who are you….?" Kamijou asks to the girl.

"You got the attention of the numbers 3 and 4, meet number 5" Shokuhou Misaki then says.

"That's great and all but I need to go back to mmmppppphhh" Touma starts to speak but gets interrupted by Misaki's sudden kiss.

"The city's closed, Anti-skill is patrolling this place till further notice, " she then turns to Touma's crotch and unzips it, "My, my let me make this little guy feel better" Misaki is about to suck Touma's penis when—

200 nuns come in and start attacking.

"We will never let Kamijou giving to you slutty science girls!" "Kamijou is ours" "We have God's blessing!"

"Fuko Da!" Kamijou runs off after Misaki zips his pants back, and runs away like a worm.

* * *

Saten and Misaka Mikoto are in Joeseph's coffee place.

"I cannot believe we were fighting over Kamijou-san" the flower beret says to Mikoto.

"One of these days, I'll beat him up, and ask why was every girl and their mother after him,"

"Yeah, we all know Kamijou will have it with me,"

"Yeah, I know- wait what? That idiot will be mine!" Misaka gets out her coin.

"But, your chest is flat, he prefers busty babes like me" Saten shoves her breasts to Biri-Biri's face.

"No, Kamijou is ours!" a voice calls out.

"You again?" Misaka says to the reveal of Kanzaki and Itsuwa in ero-maid outfits.

"Friends of your Misaka-san" Saten asks.

"Nope"

"Good" Saten then hits Mikoto's head knocking her unconscious.

"Kamijou's mine" Saten then says to the Amakusa duo.

"I already kissed him, so it must mean that he'll love me" Itsuwa says with eyes glimmering.

Kanzaki then says, "He prefers Onee-sans, and boobs!"

Saten decides to quickly escape before anymore stupid things happen between her and them.

* * *

Touma is in ropes when he bumps into someone.

"Hey boss" Hamazura calls out to Touma.

"Yo, can you untie me?" Kamijou replies.

"Yeah sure," Shiage unties Kamijou.

"Thank-you Hamaz-" Touma gets punched.

"That's for making my girlfriend masturbate in the corner of her room saying your name!"

"Well, I don't know why it's my fault, half of this fucking city's after me for lust, the other half wants to murder me. I bet this problem will go away after sometime." Touma then punches Item's male member back.

"Let's just get out of here" Hamazura leaves with Touma.

"Take me back to my place, I can tolerate Index being annoying, she cannot even hurt me physically,"

"Whatever you say Boss" Hamazura tells Touma.

* * *

Accelerator is walking out of the sewer, it's difficult because his crutch is not with him, so he has to walk against the wall.

"Fucking timer, why did it have to stop. This is all that stupid scientist's fault for shooting me, and causing that brat to be a Nuke disease." Accel muttered under his breath while walking up.

Accelerator successfully picks up his crutch which was half-damaged, and decided to leave the sewers.  
"Might as well pay a visit to Tsuchimikado, that fucking bastard called a GROUP meeting today of all days,"

* * *

At a certain restaurant.

Musujime Awaki was eating dinner as it was nearly evening. Sitting across from her was Etzali under the guise of Unabara Mitsuki.

"Tell me why are we eating dinner together, and who's paying for this?" Unabara asked.

The red headed exhibitionist replied, "Since people hate my cooking, I was forced to thank you for giving me that poster of little boys somehow."

"We're supposed to go to Tsuchimikado's place after sometime for some GROUP meeting, might s well go now, later" Unabara said while still keeping his sly smile.

Unabara leaves the restaurant leaving Awaki alone.

"Good thing noone's around my seat," Musujime opens her purse revealing a photo album of cute little boys. "Don't worry Shota-chan, Awaki-nee will keep you company from the Albino bully."

"What are you doing?" A voice calls out.

Awaki quickly freezes and notices Shirai, her teleportation rival, looking at her. "Nothing, nothing at all, practicing for a school play, yeah that's it, leave me be Judgment kid.

"I'm looking for this bitch, she hit my head because she wanted my Onii-sama." Shirai says while pissed off.

"Then go ask someone else, I'm busy tending to my little brothers." Musujime says pissed off.

Shirai leaves then, and Awaki is busy looking through the photo album, "Oh Shota-chan, your Onee-chan will shelter you from the cold, please come to my Bosom and I'll protect you-"

"Shota-chan? Musujime-chan are you a Shotacon?" The loli teacher Komoe-sensei Awaki lives with comes from nowhere.

"I have to go to a friend's place, yeah so later Miss." Awaki then says.

"She is too adorable, but that fashion sense will attract rapists," Komoe says

* * *

At a Certain dormitory

Tsuchimikado Motoharu is busy smoking a cigarette waiting for the GROUP members to come, Stiyl decided to back to England after finding out that nothing's wrong with Index.

"_The meeting will be to make sure my sister doesn't fall for Kami-yan"_ Motoharu thought in his head to reassure himself.

Kamijou finally reached his dorm, and saw Tsuchimikado.

"Yo, Tschimikado, why is half the city's female population chasing me? First I had beauty sempai try kissing me, then Kanzaki came and tried hugging me, Biri-Biri was cosplaying saying she'll fight evil for my love," Touma complains, then continues, "Then I have this motorcycle lady-turning out to be Itsuwa trying to kiss me too! Then I meet 200 nuns chasing my affection. Later on today, I met some cheerleader who bonded and gagged me and she was about to have sex with me What should I do-"

Touma got knocked unconscious by Tsuchimikado by a bat just to shut him up. Motoharu drags Touma's body into Kamijou's apartment and pulls out his cell phone to call someone.

"Nee-chin, Kami-yan's back in his apartment, you can go there now," Tsuchi hangs up.

* * *

**Cliffhanger end. See how much good it is when the Next Chapter comes out. Please Review the fic till then.**


	7. Chapter 5

**How were everyone's holiday's? My updates might get smaller and smaller, because my exams are coming up.  
So here is your favourite harem hero.**

* * *

**Lustful Scent  
Chapter 5**

Kanzaki and Itsuwa were busy eating dinner at a café after calling a temporary truce. They changed back into their default outfits (which still showed how well endowed they were) and were eating burgers.  
Kanzaki was about to go order dessert when she got a call from her cell.

"Hello?" she asks the phone.

"So he's in his dorm unconscious, and you have the keys?"

"Itsuwa, we're going to finally have our chance!"

"What do you mean Priestess?" Itsuwa asks.

Kaori replies, "Kamijou is unconscious in his room and about to wake up tied up, let's go untie him."

Itsuwa and Kanzaki then leave.

* * *

At the same café's entrance.

Awaki just left after eating dinner with Unabara, because she had to go meet Tsuchimikado and the rest of GROUP.

The exhibitionist was waiting at the bus stop, when 3 guys came.

"Hey sexy, you dress like that for attention?"

"Leave me alone, I have to go somewhere" Musujime says.

"We just wanna how you a good time, if you know what I mean" the second guy says while trying to grope Awaki.

"I have to meet my boyfriend, yeah that's it,"

Goon no. 3 then says, "We are horny, and you have big tits, do the math"

"Honestly, you fucking should learn how to shut up," a familiar voice comes.

"Ohh sweetie, you are finally here!" Awaki jumps on Accelerator.

"What the fuck?" Accel says.

"Hey guys, I think we should leave them alone, he's the number 1, he beat up my guys before." Goon 3 says.

Goon 1 replies, "Don't be such a pussy, there's one of him and 3 of us,"

"Yeah, We could beat him," Goon 2 then quotes.

_Five minutes later,_

"We'll leave her alone, I promise, I really do, just let me go in peace!" the goons all start crying begging for their lives.

Accelerator then turns to Awaki, "I'm only doing this for GROUP to have a full meeting, I could care less after that."

"Even me being 4 feet and flat chested, and I still won't go near you." Awaki then says.

"Let's go to that bastards place," Accel says and they leave together.

* * *

Kamijou woke up in the middle of his room.

He sees a luxury dish on his table and begins to eat it.

"_Whoever made this is a good person, though I wonder how it happened. Better not be misfortune." _Touma thought in his head.

"I see you're awake," "Welcome home" two voices call from behind. Kamijou turns around and sees Itsuwa and Kaori in maid outfits.

"Did you sleep well?" Itsuwa asks. "From today onwards, me and Priestess will be your personal maids, we'll take care of you, from up" She points towards his mouth indicating food, "and down" she points towards his crotch.

"Wha-?" Kamijou asks before he gets glomped by Kanzaki.

"Kamijou, you have big breasted women with you, take advantage of them!"

"I feel a little drowsy, okay!" Touma then jumps on Kanzaki and Itsuwa stripping them naked.

"Oh Kamijou, I didn't know you could do this. I promised to dedicate to only one" Kanzaki says in pleasure.

"If you seriously keep thinking with this logic in mind, I will have to suck on these soft illusions of yours!" Kamijou says while groping Itsuwa and her Priestess' breasts.

"_I wonder if it was a good idea to have spiked his food?"_ Itsuwa wonders in her head

_Flashback_

_Itsuwa and Kanzaki reach Kamijou's dorm. _

"_Nee-chin, and her subordinate, you came." Tsuchimikado Motoharu says while greeting them._

"_Where is he!" Itsuwa yells._

"_Easy, even if I do tell you, he probably will never understand any of you,"_

_Kanzaki then buds in, "I'll slash every girl in the world, even to make him fall in love with me"_

"_That's where I come in," Motoharu then takes out a few pills, "give him some of these, and he will go after you."_

_End Flashback_

"_Best. Idea. Ever"_ Itsuwa says in her head after remembering.

Kamijou then takes off his pants, revealing his junk. "Go on, suck on this, suck on it!"

Kanzaki and Itsuwa then reluctantly bend down, and start slurping.

* * *

Next Door

Tsuchimikado is waiting for his GROUP members to come, and a door knocks.

Motoharu answers the door, and then says "You here first? Looks like Musujime and Accelerator are busy with little kids, if you know what I mean"

Unabara then just smiles at him.

Door knocks again.

Tsuchimikado answers again, "You two are here, GROUP's meeting officially starts." Awaki and Accelerator come from the other side of the door.

Awaki quotes, "Explain why I'm here, I have day are duty in an hour."

"Since when do you volunteer at day cares Musujime-san?" Unabara asks.

"Whatever, you guys fucking make this fast, I have to go back home," Accel says.

"Settle down, GROUP members, I'm here to tell you why you're here." Tsuchimikado says.

"Just fucking spit it out!" Accelerator yells.

"I gathered you all here today, to talk about the Kami-yan disease." Motoharu announces, "Kamijou Touma, as half of you guys know, is a really troubling person."

"And, what of him?" Unabara asks.

"I'm getting to that. Kamijou as of today, caused a wide-spread disease."

"So we have to kill him?" Accelerator asks.

"No, the disease isn't fatal, the disease is one that causes girls near him to fall in lust with him." Motoharu adds.

Awaki then says, "How come I'm not affected?"

"Come again?" Tsuchi asks.

"How come I'm not affected by this so-called disease?" Awaki asks again.

"I still do not get what you're asking." Tsuchi replies.

"Look, do I have to spell it out to you? W-H-Y D-O-E-S-N'T T-H-I-S D-I-S-E-A-S-E work on me?" Awaki now furious asks again.

"I keep forgetting you're a girl." Tsuchimikado says, but then gets punhed by Accelerator.

"I'm thinking it's because of your heart secretly loving little kids, hating men?" Unabara buds in.

"I'm not that obsessed with little boys! It was only hugged three boys onto my boobs, alright?" Awaki tries defending herself.

"Any_ways" _Motoharu interrupts, "Our mission is to protect him from maids of the city, to make sure they don't stop volunteering."

"Why do we have to do that, I never see maids do shit here," the monster growls.

"Oh we are already doing it, since the other maids are already secured; we have to only secure one. This maid is already in the apartment, taking a bath" Motoharu says.

"This sounds wrong on many levels," Unabara quotes.

"How hypocritical," Awaki says.

"Onii-chan, do you have guests? I have to make tea then." Maika comes from outside the bathroom in nothing but a bathrobe causing Accelerator and Unabara blushing embarrassingly.

"Why did she call you "Onii-chan"?" Awaki asks.

"I forgot to say, she's my little sister" the Sis-con sergeant says.

Out of the bathroom another figure comes.

"Hey you're the guy who treated me to food!" the figure revealed Index holding a Calico cat says.

"Oh great" Accelerator says.

"So why are we protecting this maid again?" Awaki asks.

"Shut up and go with the flow" Tsuchimikado then turns to Maika, "SURPRISE! Since you're the best sister ever, I have decided to throw a party! These are the party guests who decided to entertain you!" Motoharu then puts party hats on his fellow GROUP members, and blows a party whistle.

"_Tsuchimikado, prepare to die after this." _Accelerator thought.

"_Never knew this guy had a soft side, that pervert. Oh Shota-chan, oh how your Nee-chan wants to play with you" _Awaki thinks.

"_I wonder what Misaka-san is doing right now"_ Unabara thinks while smiling like an idiot.

"YAY!" Maika and Index say together.

"I'll go get Touma!" Index says.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tsuchi screams.

* * *

Touma is lying on his bed.

"_I cannot believe I had sex with Itsuwa and Kanzaki"_ he thinks.

Two his side there's two Ero-maids sleeing soundly with their clothes a little opened.

Kamijou was about to go to sleep when the door loudly knocks.

Touma answers the door and asks what does said person want.

"KAMIJOU, YOU IDIOT!" the voice calls out.

"What?" Touma says half asleep.

"You and I were supposed to be in elope" the female says.

"Sorry?" Touma says.

"I'll never forgive you!" The girl starts attacking him, only to get her attacks blocked by Itsuwa and Kaori.

"Run Kamijou, we'll take care of this," Kanzaki winks at Kamijou.

Kamijou runs.

* * *

**Can you guess who the girl/s are? Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Anchovies here, and I'm here to update my chapter.  
It seems graphic and dirty, but we're all men here, so I hope you guys understand.  
Now ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

**Lustful Scent  
Chapter 6**

Kamijou is busy running away from a brawl happening in front of his dorm apartment.

"How did this all happen?" He asks himself.

_Flashback_

_Touma was lying on his bed the morning after losing his virginity to Itsuwa and Kanzaki._

"_This is the best time of my life, I think I deserve a girlfriend for a change." He thought to himself._

"_Might as well go back to sleep, and take a day off from school-" Kamijou got interrupted by the door knocking quite loud._

_He answers it, and it reveals to be three girls who look like they're cosplaying for a role-playing porno. The three female level 5s of Academy City, "Such misfortune," Touma thought to himself._

"_KAMIJOU, YOU IDIOT!" Misaka cries in her Geko-gal costume, albeit more revealing around the abdomen and legs._

"_You and I were supposed to elope!" Misaki says while crying in her skimpy cheerleader costume, which was even more skimpy and wet than before._

_Mugino, in her sexy black corset and whip, didn't even bother saying anything and decided to just go in full power against Touma for apparent betrayal._

_Touma was about to block the attack with his right hand, when Itsuwa and Kanzaki both blocked the meltdown wave._

"_Run Kamijou, we'll take care of this," Kanzaki winks to Kamijou while saying this line._

"_Kamijou, when we survive this, I'll make up to you" Itsuwa thought in her head._

_End Flashback_

"Such misfortune" Touma says while running away.

* * *

Saten was in Seventh Mist's cosplay branch. She was hearing that cosplay was popular amongst the female citizens of Academy City.

"Welcome, welcome!" the shopkeeper said enthusiastically. "The adult costumes are 1000 yen each, kid costumes are 4500 yen! Buy 1 adult costume and get a kid's costume for half the original price!" he says as a salesman.

"_What to get for Kamijou-kun? I'm here to dress for him after all!" _Saten thought. Ruiko then decides to check out those Magical Girl outfits.

While she was changing, another person walks in. Kamijou Touma enters the store hoping to disguise himself from the shelter of beautiful women fighting over him. _"Tsuchimikado gave me this coupon for a free cosplay outfit, I'm starting to wonder if he actually knows what to do. I forgot to garbage it, might as well use it."_ Touma thought in his head.

"Hello, sir, do you have any costume that can make anyone NOT recognize me?" Touma asks the guy working there.

"Well, our Char Aznable costume got sold out, some guy with sunglasses bought the last one. This Zero costume is kids size. Hey I know which one," the clerk says happily, but then frowns, "oh wait, that costume is not compatible with the coupon.

"Wigs can count too" Touma said.

"Oh, then looks like we have this one still left and just the right size!" The clerk says.

Touma picks up the costume, and goes to the changing room.

"Did I just hear what I think I did?" Saten walks out the changing room.

Saten is busy dressed up in a Magical Girl outfit, albeit tight around the chest. Instead of her flower beret, she is wearing a golden colored crown-like thing on her forehead. Saten starts sniffing for Kamijou's scent.

"_Jack pot!"_ Saten thinks when she finally reaches a stall that just got opened. Out comes not Kamijou Touma, but some green-haired guy in a fedora and suit. "Do you want something?" the cosplayer asked.

"Sorry, you just looked like this guy I know," Saten says.

"It's alright" green-haired man says.

Green-haired man left Seventh Mist and is busy walking in Academy City, _"It actually worked! My disguise actually worked! I Kamijou Touma finally had some good fortune!"_ Touma, who dressed up as the green haired man said.

Touma decided to go for some food shopping.

* * *

Kanzaki and Itsuwa were fighting Misaki, Mikoto, and Shizuri, the strongest female Espers of Academy City. Index joined too, deciding to fight evenly. It was a fight between 3 espers and 3 magicians.

Kanzaki took on Mugino and went towards an empty street caused by Kaori's spell.

"Kamijou is mine!" the meltdowner screamed, and threw laser beams at Kanzaki, who dodged it easily and punched Mugino's back.

"Salvare000!" Kanzaki called out her sorcery name, fully stating she isn't holding back.

Mugino decided to go to full power, not worrying about her eye anymore. "Take this, you slutty samurai!" More meltdowner attacks came.

Kanzaki got hit by one of them, but managed to swiftly escape. She decides to use her Shichiten Shichitou and attack. "Seven FLASHES!" she screams attacking the Meltdowner.

* * *

Itsuwa is busy running away from Misaka Mikoto. After she and Kanzaki split up, Kanzaki leaving to fight the Meltdowner, Itsuwa decided to take on the Railgun.

"_I have to take her out of harm's way,"_ She thought while running on rooftops Ezio-style.

Mikoto, being sick of running, calls out, "Hey where are you going? I just wanna play!"

"We're here," Itsuwa said, when she stopped in the middle of a bridge- the same bridge that Touma fought Misaka to persuade her that he'll fight for her. "We can fight in peace, without any interference."

"Good," Mikoto takes out a coin from her left pocket, "Have you ever heard of a Railgun by any chance?"

"No, but have you ever heard of the Amakusa?" Itsuwa then asks taking out a spear.

"Give me back Kamijou, or die!" Mikoto then uses her signature Railgun ability, flicking the coin in the air and then an Orange ray comes to hurt Itsuwa. Itsuwa manages to dodge it and heads to cover.

"Sevenbladesoftheseventeachings!" Itsuwa quickly muttered and with her Spear, seven steel wires come towards Mikoto who barely managed to dodge it, getting her sweater ripped.

"It was getting hot anyways," Mikoto says while taking off her sweater, "Oho, this is getting real fun"

Itsuwa then decides to just go on the defensive, "I may be weaker, but my love for Kamijou is stronger!"

* * *

Mugino, one of the strongest female Espers is running from her life. Having her corset ripped, leads to her breasts almost spilling out.

Kanzaki, on the other hand is curb stomping the number 4 easily with her Saint like power.

"Get out of hiding so I can finish this! Kamijou is waiting for me!" Kanzaki calls out.

"_I'm at ropes, cannot believe that, I the Meltdowner, the number 4, almost defeated the Railgun, but couldn't even win to the likes of Hamazura. Now here I am losing AGAIN against someone who is using some weird Esper power," _Mugino thought, she then looks towards the building that Kaori is in front of, _"Could I use my silicon cards and reflect it back to her? Nah couldn't because she would be able to detect it. Wait who am I kidding, Of course I could use it!" _Mugino thought with confidence as she came up with a plan.

Kanzaki saw Mugino coming from behind a car and starts attacking with her Sword. Mugino then throws a laser beam, "Hey, you know I could dodge those rays right?" Priestess says.

"_Fell for it"_ Number 4 snickers.

Kanzaki being sick of waiting goes directly towards Mugino and starts attacking with her Saint like strength, since she called out her magic name. Kanzaki was about to knock Mugino out, when she gets attacked by a ray of bluish-green light towards her back, "What just happened? Where did that come from?"

Mugino smiled, and explains, "You see stripper samurai, while you dodged my Meltdown attack, I had a reflective silicon card in front of it, giving it a boost, It got stuck on a wall behind you. The laser then was stored and it attacked you just now. Face it slut, I win." Mugino sneered

Kanzaki got up, giving Mugino a heart attack, "What, it can't be, impossible!" Mugino screams.

Kanzaki then just knocked her unconscious, "I'm a saint, that attack was nothing compared to Angel Fall"

Kanzaki leaves in victory.

* * *

Misaki is busy relaxing at Joeseph's Café, when she sees a guy in a fedora and green hair.

"_What a shady character. Might as well ask who he REALLY is"_ Misaki thought.

She got her remote, walks up to the Green haired guy, and asks, "Who are you, and what is your business in Academy City."

"I'm Kamijou Touma, and I always lived here, if I touch my head with my right hand, you will be unable to control me. My business here is that I wanna get out of every woman's sight."

Misaki then smiles, "I'll help you," she then hugs Touma, and walks with him out of the way.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I decided to update my fic a day early, and I'm gonna post a poll on this fic.**

* * *

**Lustful Scent  
Chapter 7**

"I'll get Touma"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The above quote was said by a girl in a white nuns' habit. The second quote was said by this blonde spy for the English Church and the Academy City. Tsuchimikado screamed, because Index was about to walk in on Touma, so he thought of the quickest non-lethal thing to do. He grabbed something out of his pocket, and threw it at Index.

"Why call Kami-yan, when you have this delicious candy? Surely you don't want to put it to waste?" Tsuchimikado says.

"_This will so not work,"_ Awaki and Accelerator thought quietly.

Index yelled, "YAY CANDY!" and decided to take the Swedish Berries and put them in her mouth. Accel and Awaki both blinked then had their eyes wide open.

"_She actually fell for it!"_ They said. Index then collapsed.

"Onii-chan! Something happened to Index-chan!" Maika screams with tears.

"_It worked" _Tsuchimikado smirked while thinking.

* * *

Itsuwa and Misaka were still fighting despite them both being worn out and no damage happening.

"My love for Kamijou is stronger than your strength towards me!" Itsuwa exclaims while doing slashes with her signature spear.

"I met him first! He has done things that you can never imagine, FOR ME!" Mikoto screams shooting lighting at all directions

"I at least had sex with him, using these two friends of mine," moaned Itsuwa while she was holding her well endowed breasts.

"Die already bitch," Mikoto flicks a coin in the air and shoots her signature Railgun move, only for Itsuwa to dodge.

After Itsuwa ducked, she yells, "What? You jealous?" she then attacks her with the attack her Priestess does, but unfortunately Misaka dodges that attack.

"Let's call a temporary truce, and deal with this like women," Misaka then says.

"Agreed." They shook hands.

"So, arcade? Whoever wins gets to have that idiot." Mikoto says.

"You're on!" Itsuwa yells

* * *

Tsuchimikado and the rest of GROUP finally leave the apartment, after dealing with Index.

"Why did you put her to sleep anyways?" Unabara, the smiling Aztec Sorcerer asks.

"If she were to actually go to Kami-yan, then Nee-chin and Itsuwa would've lost their moment, "Tsuchi replies.

Awaki then says, "Oh if only I had my moment, oh is there some man who wants a beautiful girl who is only covering her breasts with bandages, and a short skirt revealing my assets? Oh anyone!"

Accelerator, Unabara, and Tsuchimikado were all in front arguing on who's paying for their lunch after skipping breakfast after a long night of guarding Maika.

"What am I not important? I have my needs you know!" the red headed exhibitionist yells.

"What? Musujime-san, you paying?" Etzali asks quietly.

"Tch, I don't have any fucking money, pay for our meals" Accelerator grumpily says.

"That settles it, our sole smirfette is paying, nya," Tsuchimikado says smiling like a certain blue haired pervert.

Somewhere in a hospital room, Aogami Pierce sneezes.

"_I honestly need a boyfriend who cares about me," _Awaki thinks to herself, reluctantly agreeing on paying her co-worker's lunch.

* * *

Saten was busy following our protagonist slash cosplayer, Kamijou Touma. Touma landed inside a café, only to be left with a cheerleader clad blonde chick.

"_Senpai with a girl who isn't me? Looks like baseball season is in session,"_ She thought, grabbing her signature silver baseball bat.

She slowly follows the couple into a nearby alleyway. Saten then sees what she wishes could never happen to any other girl by the single man she wants. Deepthroating.

* * *

Misaki was busy sucking Kamijou's penis, when white liquid splashed all over her breats, and onto the dirty floor.

"Lick it, lick it all," Touma says in a sadistic tone.

"Yes master, I will," the woman who forces others to listen to her, is suddenly listening to someone else.

Saten thinks, _"A skank having it with my Kamijou? Is this the infamous rumour in Academy City, the rumour of one man getting all the girls? This is making me wet," _she says while putting her hands between her—

"Did you hear that?" Touma asks Misaki, but she's too busy giving pleasure she ignored him.

"Mmmpphhh" she could only budge through.

More white liquid shoots. Misaki licks it again.

"That's it, no more hogging," Saten walks in on Kamijou and Misaki having it in.

"Sa-Saten-san?" Touma looks with surprise and fearing he finally got caught.

"Mmmmmppph" Misaki says while still sucking.

"I'm joining too" Saten takes off her shirt, discards the baseball bat, and they then have a threesome

* * *

Itsuwa and Mikoto stopped fighting and instead decided to go to the Arcade.

"I know this game I once saw a teacher playing; I think it was called 'Gekisho', a fighting game. Wanna try it, whoever wins out of 10, gets Kamijou?" Misaka challenges Itsuwa.

Itsuwa nodded, and takes out a coin to start playing.

"Since we could be fair, here try this," Mikoto then presses a sequence of buttons that led to a hidden character to be chosen. "Jamie is his name, this teacher showed me. Anyways, let's play."

They started playing, Mikoto and Itsuwa chose Jamie, who was a hidden character.

Round 1 Winner- Mikoto

Round 2- Itsuwa

Round 3- Mikoto

Round 4- Tie

Round 5- Mikoto

Round 6- Itsuwa

Round 7- Itsuwa

Round 8- Mikoto

Round 9- Tie

Round 10- Itsuwa

"Since we both have a tie, wanna just share Kamijou? I get him on Friday- Sunday, and you get him Monday to Thursday?" Itsuwa asks.

"As much as I hate sharing men, I have to agree on this. Say wanna go to his apartment and admit that we both could have him, and go to the mall later"

"Hehe, sure!" Itsuwa says enthusiastically.

* * *

"Man that was a good lunch, thanks Musujime!" Tsuchimikado, despite always having money (working for two known major military forces, and a personal spy had its benefits) also always mooched off other people who probably don't even have family anymore.

"Yes, thank you for the good lunch," Unabara says while smiling.

"Let's just get the fuck back to the apartment and resume this mission." Accelerator says pissed off.

"Umm guys, I have just one question." Awaki says, the guys then turned around in curiosity.

"Spit it out" Accel yells.

"Why did the meal cost 96,000 yen? We went to the Café." The red haired exhibitionist points out.

Tsuchimikao is slowly walking away, when "Hey why did you grab me?" he turns around to Unabara holding him by his collar.

Unabara smiles, and says, "Hey Tsuchimikado-san, care to tell us about how awesome the Millennium Cake was?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tschimikado says with fake innocence.

Awaki started turning like a devil and yells out, "You're the reason! I was gonna spend my money on cute clothes for the little boys, but now I cannot, because you ate a cake that was worth a lot."

"It was a once every ten-"he gets cut off.

"I don't give a fuck about your fantasies, I mean look at Accelerator, he actually paid for most of his food, you should be more like him!" Awaki grabs Accelerator.

"Bitch, don't touch me" he says in annoyance.

"Anyways guys, I cannot come back, I have daycare duty," Awaki does a full 360 mood switch, and leaves taking out an id card from her pocket putting it on around her neck.

"How did she get her job wearing that outfit," Unabara asks.

Accelerator then points out, "she probably got the job because she WAS wearing the outfit. She probably went around back fucking did who-knows-what."

"I was with her, it was quite the opposite really, the fat daycare man actually said that he will give her the job if she gave him a blowjob."

"How's that the opposite?" Unabara asks.

"She did give a blowjob alright, just not the one you're thinking of. She pointed to one of her screws and the screws landed towards a teleported vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner got turned from the screws and went towards the man who had his pants opened revealing his small dick. The vacuum cleaner then sucked his dick really painfully. Musujime took photos, and threatened to distribute them to the parents of the children unless she gets the job." Tsuchimikado says.

"She was that fucking desperate?" Accelerator says, with his eyes wide open at what Tsuchimikado says.

"We should never ask her to blow us," Unabara says, Accelerator and Tsuchimikado nodded in agreement.

_"Not that we will want her to,"_ They all thought.

* * *

At a daycare.

"Awaki-neechan!" a boy of about seven says to Awaki who walked in.

"Hello shota-chan!" she hugged the boy towards her chest.

"So, today like usual right nee-chan?"

"Yes shota-chan," Awaki then grabs the boy and pulls him towards the bathroom.

"You're the best shota-chan!"

"Nee-chan!"

* * *

Touma, Saten, and Misaki were at his apartment, and were continuing their escapade there.

"I came like 5 times, and I'm just getting started," Kamijou says.

"Touma-sama!" Saten says.

"Masterr," Misaki says.

"One more time?" Touma asks.

Saten and Misaki nodded.

They started to have sex, when all of a sudden the door open revealing Misaka and Itsuwa.

"What are you guys doing, and you" Misaka points to Saten, "why are you here, I thought we were friends,"

Itsuwa then had her eyes wide opened when she saw Kamijou pleasuring another woman, "Kamijou-san, what are you doing?" she started to cry.

"Itsuwa stop, stop" Touma says in despair, realizing what he had done.

"Mmmmpphh" Misaki started latching her mouth on Touma's junk again.

Mikoto started electrocuting Misaki and-

* * *

**Sorry if some characters were OOC, but please review!**

**I might not update it next week due to exams.**


End file.
